The Random Occurrences in the Life of Percy Jackson
by Insane PJO LOver 93
Summary: A few weird and random one-shots occurring in any time of Percy's first fanfic so please be nice.R&R Disclaimer:I do not and never will own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus characters. Pic belongs to burdge bug
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Percy wanted to do was meet his "best friend". He was hoping that even the Fates didn't hate him that much. So when walking by the Hudson River with Grover, the least he would have expected was to see _her._

It had been a great day. The school break had started and Percy barely had any homework (courtesy of Paul).He decided that today was the perfect day to _finally_ hang out with his best friend/favourite satyr, Grover. The Giant War had been tough on him. He still had frightening images of his "wonderful" stay in Tartarus. He constantly found the need to Iris Message Annabeth. He needed some assurance that she was alright. They now spent most of their time together.

Percy fished out a drachma from his pocket and made a rainbow.

"Grover Underwood. Long Island Sound. Camp Half-Blood. Satyr."

Grover's face appeared.

"P-p-p-e-r-r-c-c-y!" Grover bleated in excitement.

" Hey G-man! Wanna hang out?" Percy asked.

Grover nodded beaming from ear to ear. They arranged a time to meet up.

Two Hours Later

"Hey Percy! Why did you choose the Hudson River? The place reeks like Smelly Gabe!" Grover asked.

Percy simply smiled. The place reminded him about their victory over the Titans when he had talked to the East and Hudson rivers. He told Grover to get up. They decided to walk to a nearby fast food restaurant.

"Blaaaaaaaaaa!" Grover bleated nervously.

Percy froze. Grover never acted like unless he smelt monsters or cheeseburgers(He was against eating animals. One of the reasons he got along with Piper).Percy looked at him questioningly. Grover pointed shakily at a redhead walking near them.

"No way."Percy muttered under his breath.

His luck couldn't be THIS bad.

Don't notice me, he prayed

She noticed him. Her eyes widened.**(A/N:Did anyone get** **that BotL reference?)**

She stormed her way towards them

"Well if it isn't Jackson and his idiotic crippled friend." Bobofit smirked smirkily.

Percy was furious.

"Hahahaha! You don't even have the right to smirk smirkily!"Nancy exclaimed.

"Smirkily?" Percy asked with amusement clear on his face.

Apparently Nancy's vocabulary hadn't expanded much since the last time Percy saw her which had been 5 years ago.

"You got a problem with that?!" She yelled.

"No. None at all. Just wondering .I gave you 5 years to come up with something and you give me Smirkily? Wow. Just, wow."

Nancy gave her you-are-not-worthy glare which wasn't very scary to begin with.

"I would be surprised if you even got a boyfriend!" Percy taunted her.

Nancy only smirked."Of course I have a boyfriend . I wouldn't come here on my own! Matt!" he shouted.

A boy with a chipped tooth came out.

Percy smiled."Wow. Matt and 's your ship name gonna be? 's a blood-sucking insect FYI!"

Matt Sloan looked surprised. He couldn't believe it was Jackson .

"Cheetos face girl and chipped toothed monkey are in a relationship!" Percy yelled gleefully.

Percy was standing in front of the Hudson River. Nancy's eyes twinkled. Payback time. She went up to him and pushed him in the lake. Percy was shocked.

He got out of the water(dry), smiled and yelled. A wave of dirty water swept the two of them into the water.

Behind him he heard some people whisper"The water-"

"Like it grabbed her."

Percy smiled. Some things never change! He hi-fived Grover and shouted at them" You might want to get out of there. I heard staying in there too long causes you to grow an extra eye!"

The two friends laughed.

(Later on in the week)

Nancy and Matt were mad. The nerve of that boy. They decided to do something which they usually used as an initiation ceremony. Matt was going to dunk the boy's head in a toilet bowl. That usually taught annoying, impertinent kids a lesson.

Matt and his cronies tackled Percy and dragged him to the johns.

"Hey Percy! I thought you would like to be acquainted with this toilet. Right before Percy's face went in, he did the same thing he first did to Clarrisse.

Matt spluttered out toilet water."What's wrong with you,freak?!"

Percy mysteriously replied "I became one with the plumbing."

He ran off. Matt never crossed his path ever again.

**A/N:How was that for my first fanfic?**

**I was bored so this is what I came up with.**

**I think I'm gonna do a bunch of one-shots**

**Fanfiction that is a must-read:Grade School Misadventures of Percy Jackson**

**Disclaimer:Im a girl.I don't look anything like Rick Riordan**

**Nuff said**

**Please review**

**Constructive criticism appreciated**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This takes place during Son of Neptune**

**I would like to thank and annabeth lopez for following me and favouriting me!I can't tell you how excited I am! VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)!**

To put it short Percy, Frank and Hazel were exhausted. They had spent the whole day looking for Ella expecting her to be in the library. They slumped down exhausted. To tell the truth, they had grown quite fond of the Harpy. Then they saw the art museum.

"Hey guys! Do you think Ella could be in the museum?" Hazel asked.

Percy considered it. It was possible for she had an eye for beauty. Or…she was trying to lead them to something important.

He and Frank exchanged a glance and the message got through.

"We're in for it."Percy spoke for both of them.

They headed for the museum. Only problem: the exhibition required tickets and they had no cash. Fortunately, Hazel had learned how to alter the Mist at camp and they managed to get in. They searched high and low for their harpy friend and couldn't hear her. Percy just managed to hear Ella going "Nope, nope, nope, nope."

"Hey guys. I think I can hear Ella!"Percy exclaimed.

He led the way and they found the harpy sitting on a man, well a sculpted man who was playing poker no less. Ella kept on looking at Percy and then at the sculpted man. Percy looked at the name and he froze. "The Poker Player. Sculpted by Sally Jackson," he whispered under his breath.

He felt like a thousand volts of energy hit him. He remembered something. Sally Jackson was his mother and the Poker Player was…his abusive stepfather Smelly Gabe. Percy felt as if part of his life had been returned to him. Now he needed to get then with the quest even faster. Annabeth and Sally. He knew those two were more important to him than anything.

"This guy was smelly!" Percy shouted.

Ella gave him a smile and joined him. "Smelly, smelly, smelly!"They shouted together.

"Hey Percy. You might want to keep it down.

Percy's great reply was "THIS GUY WAS SMELLY. SMELLY, SMELLY GABE!"He then started skipping.

So of course by now, people might have decided to call the authorities.

"Smelly! Smelly!" he shouted at "Gabe".

"Hey kid. Keep it down." One of the authorities told him. Percy merely shouted more, getting louder and louder each time.

That was too much for Frank and Hazel.

"Percy! Let's go."They pulled him.

Percy looked so sorrowful that he could no longer poke fun at the _statue. _They grabbed Ella.

"What was that about?" Percy's two friends glared at him.

"That's why Ella led us there. I remember something. He was my abusive stepfather and the sculptor was my mom! During my first quest with Annabeth and a satyr named Grover, I slayed Medusa .We turned Smelly Gabe into stone using her head.

The other two nodded.

"Go to sleep." Hazel instructed the two boys.

They still had a long way to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So if Percy was gone for MONTHS and he goes to school, don't you think anyone would notice.**

Mark sighed and leaned against Locker wasn't his locker but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't like him to miss people. After all, his parents were always on business trips and he was constantly on his own. But Percy was different. He'd let Mark spill all his worries and actually listened. And now he was gone. No one knew where he was. Not even his parents. How Mark knew that? He _might _have heard the private conversation between the principal and Mr Blofis.

_Flashback_

"Paul. Just tell us. You know where he is. No need to protect him" The principal's stern voice asked.

"I can't." Paul said.

"And why would that be?"The principal asked him.

"Because," he sounded close to tears. "We don't know." The news made Mark want to faint and/or cry.

"Do you know how it's like? To have someone you care about missing? Sally and I have been praying. But no one knows. Right now the biggest lead is that he's somewhere in California. Do you have ANY idea how big California is? And do you know how it feels to know that he might not come back alive?"Paul lowered his voice. "I didn't think you did."

Mark ran down to his other friends to deliver the news.

_Flashback Ended_

So when he saw Percy back, about a year later, he almost cried of happiness.

"Percy! You owe us an explanation. Where were you? No one knew where you were! You've always been hiding something and now you are going to tell!" He called the rest of his friends for back up.

He had to admit, Percy looked pretty different. He had developed more muscles and the expression on his face made it seem as if he had gone to hell and come back.

"No. Your life is difficult enough without my own complications. But if you really must know, I went for a family reunion."

Mark was so shocked."You expect us to believe that you ran away for 1 WHOLE YEAR just for a Family Reunion! We know you're not telling the truth."

"Do you really think I can't get past you?"

"Percy. I thought we were friends." He said sadly.

Percy looked at Mark sadly" We are friends. But you will never understand what I went through."

This wasn't Percy. Percy was a joker, not this serious kid who looked as if he had gone through too much, seen things he never wanted to see.

The only time he ever saw the real Percy, was with Mr Blofis and his mom. And the weird kids who he usually hung out with nowadays. Mark couldn't say it didn't hurt. It did. But Mark understood that he couldn't make Percy happy. Not like them. Especially not the blonde girl who seemed to be his girlfriend.

Mark and Percy didn't hang out much anymore. And he regretted it. But at least when he needed someone to talk to, Percy would be the first person to come up to him and let him pour out his soul.

It was safe to say that Mark never once regretted being friends with the kid who blew up the band room.

**A/N: I probably won't be updating for 3 1/2months BUT I have good reason. My exams are coming up and end in October. Then, I will** **be hosting a Halloween party. Then, I have to get bday presents for my siblings and then I HAVE to read HoH. Then I'll be going overseas till around the end of December. Then the new school year starts but I can probably update a story then.**

**Thank you to ****imnotgoodwithusernames1234, annabeth lopez and **

**I'll try to update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is about Percy's first day at Goode High. Like how he met Mark and bullies. And Rachel. Set after Paul finds out about Percy being a demigod. Slight Percabeth Hoping to make this longer than other chappies**

"Have fun Percy!" His mom called out.

"This is school mom. How can it be fun?"Percy retorted.

The only bright side was that Rachel was joining him. Most people would consider Percy a freak. Sea green eyes were NOT normal. He also zoned out a lot, thinking about his friends' deaths. Plus, he had blown up the band room during orientation. Not the best way to get a good reputation. He was surprised the school would even let him show his face there. But there he was, standing at the front gate of the school waiting for Rachel.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" A mop of frizzy, red hair ran towards him.

"Rachel! Hey! Only Annabeth's allowed to call me Seaweed Brain."

It was true. He couldn't bear it when others called him that. But for some reason when Annabeth called him that he couldn't help it but his heart would do a gymnastics routine. _Stop it Percy. Annabeth is just a friend. Besides, Athena would never allow it._ Percy chastised himself. He had a not so little crush on his best friend.

"So what's your locker number?" Rachel asked.

"202"

"Cool! Mine's 203!"

"Who do you think is 201?" Percy asked.

"Let's find out, silly!" Rachel dragged him to his locker.

At Locker 201, there was a tall boy with shaggy, brown hair and even browner eyes.

"Hey! What's your name?" Percy asked.

"Mark. Mark Dawson. You?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

He held out a hand but to his surprise, Mark backed down the hallway. It was clear. Mark had labeled him a delinquent. Just like 99.99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999999%(Percy still wasn't sure that was enough nines) of the world's population.

"Is anything wrong?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. Is it true that you blew up the band room during orientation? Oh, and is that cute redhead your gal?"

Percy smiled sheepishly. And blushed.

"Rachel? I don't even have a crush on her. But there is this girl though."

Mark nodded.

"Her name is Annabeth and she is amazing! And my best friend!"

Percy's light lit up when he talked about how amazing she was and how annoying she got when she talked about architecture. He fished in his bag and pulled out a photo. It was of Percy and Annabeth at the beach (Montauk? It looked like).

Mark couldn't help but think that Percy and Annabeth were great together. _Percabeth, _he mused.

His next encounter with his new friend was in the canteen. Like in every school, there were bullies. The Goode High bullies consisted of five beefy boys and three equally beefy girls. Percy and Rachel looked around for a place to sit. Of course, Mark (being the good friend he is) saved him a seat at his own table.

"Guys, this is Percy and Rachel. Percy and Rachel, these are Jamie, Christine, Paul, Trina and Joseph." Mark introduced them. Of course, they almost took to their heels when Percy's name was mentioned but they were finally convinced that he was a nice guy.

"Bully alert!" Paul yelled.

Down came the beefy bullies named Nicholas, Matthew, Jacob, Bob, Randy, Tracy, Ellen and Fatso (Yes her parents had named her that. She was very at. Even when she was a baby).

So everyone was cowering. That is, everyone except for Percy. He didn't understand why everyone was cowering. Clarisse was a whole lot beefier but Percy could now beat her every time they did wrestling.

"Hey kid! Why aren't you cowering in our presence?" One of the bullies growled.

"Because there's no point in bowing down to you smelly buckets of nose drool." Percy replied calmly.

_Cue le gasp_

"Is he trying to get killed?" ark asked Rachel.

"Nope." She replied, popping the" p".

"After school you get to wrestle us." Said one of the bullies.

"Okay." Percy replied even more calmly.

He walked back to his table.

"Dude! What's wrong with you? Bad move, buddy, bad move." Mark told Percy.

Percy only shrugged an ignored the question.

"Hey Rachel! Annabeth's picking me up from school. You want a ride?" Percy asked her.

Rachel's shoulders visibly sagged. She shook her head.

(A few hours later)

"Kid. Which one of us do you want to beat you up."

"Randy." He replied, choosing the beefiest one.

_Cue le second gasp_

Percy waited for Randy to attack. He was smaller than Randy but he was pretty sure he could win the fight. The lighter he was on his feet, the lesser he would get beaten up. Randy was rash and tried to give Percy some messy blows to the face. Percy dodged and kicked him in the shin. Randy tried to give Percy another punch but Percy managed to dodge it once again. Percy punched him in the stomach. This repeated and repeated until Percy got tired of it. He willed the water fountain to pull Randy in. As we all know, bullies are cowards at heart. So when Randy fell into the fountain, he started crying for his mommy.

Just then Annabeth came up, running towards Percy. Percy was really happy to see Annabeth again.

"Let's go!" Annabeth said, dragging Percy. Annabeth had a not so little crush on Percy.

_Yup, Mark_ thought. _Percabeth._

**A/N:LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Sup guys! It's me! This next one-shot goes out to all those who reviewed!**

**BTW this is 6 year old Percy(at the beginning). I'll also be working on a (whole) story about Mark.(no he's not gonna be a demigod.) This chapter is probably not gonna be very good.**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

"Bye Percy!" Sally Jackson called out to her son. She was going to her place to work at Sweet on America.

"Can I come?" Percy asked excitedly bouncing up and down with that cute little pleading face.

"Okay!" Sally said, so as to not upset him.

The happy look on his face made up for it. Sally took Percy's hand and they started walking. Once in a while, Percy got tired and Sally had to carry him.

"Hey Sally! Who's the kid?" Sally's friend/colleague, Barbara, asked.

"That's my son, Percy!" Sally replied, pride obvious in her voice.

Barbara squealed. "He is so ADORABLE!"

Sally took out some blue Laffy Taffy which he then ate happily. After some time, Percy went up to his mother and told her he needed to go potty. Sally accompanied him to the toilet.

Soon, Barbara's shift was done and it was Sally's turn to man the shop. She needed to go to the toilet for a while so she asked Percy to help her out. Percy happily agreed, a smile plastered on his face.

"I didn't do anything!"

Percy heard a squeaky voice which he recognised as Bob, the second least popular kid in kindergarten. Percy, of course, was the first. Word of strangling snakes at the age of 5 got out and he was branded a freak. Also, trouble had a knack for following Percy.

Percy's mom came back.

"Mommy, can I go out for a while? Please!"

Percy gave his mother a pleading look. Sally smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Only for ten minutes. Okay?"

Percy ran out of the shop and went to look for Bob. He spotted him cowering behind a garbage bin. A tall boy was standing over him with his hand stretched out.

"Give me some cash!" He growled.

"I don't have any." Bob replied shakily.

The tall boy went closer to Bob and kicked him in the stomach. Bob clutched his tummy and groaned, tears falling down his face. There was no way Percy was gonna leave him to the other boy's mercy.

Bob dug some notes out of his pockets and handed them to the bully.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Percy shouted.

"Mind your own business, kid." The big kid growled.

Percy squeaked fearfully but managed to gather enough courage."Stop hurting Bob!" Percy shouted.

"You are asking for it!" The big boy muttered.

He grabbed Percy's arm and pushed him down. Percy banged his head hard and passed out cold.

"Percy!" Sally shook Percy.

He groggily opened his eyes. Sally hugged Percy like there was no tomorrow. She kissed him on the forehead and attended to his and Bob's cuts. Bob became Percy's first friend.

Then Percy never saw him again. At least not for six years.

There he was in the Hermes Cabin, the only one other than Luke who wasn't laughing. What was he doing here? He had grown a whole lot stronger and taller unlike Percy who was still pretty short ad scrawny, even for his age. But he was still pretty tough. Having an abusive stepfather and being the victim of bullies' pranks and thrashings sort of did that to people.

He didn't pluck up enough courage to speak to him.

The day he came back from his first quest he decided to speak to him.

He spun around. "How do you know my name, kid?"

"Firstly, I am no more of a kid then you are. Secondly, I'm your friend from six years ago. Remember me, Percy? You used to go get candy at my mom's store and we were kinda friends."

"Jackson?!" Bob asked with a bewildered expression on his face." It's really you?" He broke into a grin. "You remember that bully, don't you? Turns out that he's a son of Ares."

"So your godly parent's Hermes?" Percy asked.

Bob's expression hardened. "Unclaimed." He said. Percy looked at him with sympathy. "Don't worry. Your godly parent will come through." Percy tried to reassure him.

Several years later, the Titan War started. Bob was on the Titan's side. It hurt him to think that he would be fighting against his friend. At least Kronos told him his godly parent. Meet Bob Patterson, son of Morpheus, god of dreams.

Bob died in the war and was forced to the Fields of Punishment where his punishment was sleep. With dreams (Quite ironic considering his parentage) so bad they would make you want to commit suicide, not that he wasn't already dead. In the day time, he just sat o a rock trying to prepare himself for the night. It was his cycle.

He definitely DID NOT expect to see Percy with that creepy Hades kid at the Fields of Punishment.

"Hey Bob." Percy said sadly.

"Jackson." He said anger in his voice. "This is your fault!"

Percy stepped back. "My fault? Excuse me, but I'm not the one who joined the evil Titan here!"

"If you had made the right choice and chosen the Titans, I wouldn't be dead!"

And just like that, Bob lost the only friend he ever had. No more visits. Only talked to by the son of Hades who brought him news of his old friend.

What he didn't know was that the son of Poseidon was hurting in the inside too.

The moment he said those words, he felt like a failure. He saved this kid from a bully and got him killed ten years later. What was the point?

He spent the next few days with Annabeth locked up in his room. He got over the death in a week or two. Hey, he had it coming, joining the dark side.

He got back his smile, his sarcasm, he let people back into his life. But that didn't stop him from going to a graveyard to put flowers and pay his respects every August 18.

He set down the flowers and looked at the gravestone.

Bob Patterson

15 September 1993- 18 August 2009.

Percy walked away silently.

**A/N: That was depressing. On the bright side, LONGEST CHAPTER YET. 1004 words excluding A/N**


	6. AN Sorry

**Heys guys!**

**Soooo I am so sorry that I haven't updated my two stories. I'll try as soon as I can. PROMISE!**

**Would reeeeeeaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyyy appreciate some more reviews because they give me inspiration for what I can write.**

** For those of you who watch Once Upon A Time, I am working on a cross-over which should be up soon!**

**Longest thing I've written so far.**

**You can click on my pen name thingy and scroll to the bottom to find it!**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip**_

_**-The Lightning Thief**_

**A/N: So this next chapter is about why the headmaster threatened Percy with in-school suspension. Thanks for all the favourites, follows. A special thanks to those who reviewed.**

"Grover!" I whisper at him, trying to get his attention."GROVER!" I whisper much louder this time. He just stirs in his sleep, lets out a tiny snore and ignores me. Finally, I decide to use the last resort. "FOOD! ENCHILADAS!" I whisper pretty loudly. Loud enough for Grover to hear, but not loud enough to wake the others up.

Yancy Academy is supposed to be a good school for the children with "problems". I know that the teachers have already labelled me a lost cause. Honestly, this school feels more like a prison then ,well, a school. There are teachers watching your every move during the day, they won't leave the dorms until everyone is asleep in the night, even the food tastes like prison food except for the few days where they serve enchiladas. The only difference is that we had to _learn_. Trust me, I love learning. If someone is reading the lesson out to me, I understand the lesson. However, most teachers here at Yancy are heartless. They've been told I'm dyslexic but you know what happens? THEY ASK ME TO READ FOR THE CLASS ALL THE TIME. I can't tell you how many times I've been bullied because a) I'm dyslexic b) I'm ADHD c)I'm Grover's friend and d) I don't have a dad.

I know what you're thinking. How could kids be so mean? I honestly don't know.

Back to me waking up Grover.

His head shoots up. "WHERE? WHERE ARE THE ENCHILADAS?" He darted around the room looking in every nook and cranny as if I have hidden enchiladas somewhere.

"Grover. There are no enchiladas."

He groans and walks back to his bed.

"Wait! You get my share next enchilada day."

His head shoots up.

"What's the catch?" He asks while eyeing me suspiciously. Geez, not even trusted by my best friend. Hurtful.

"So remember that day Nancy stole Mrs Dodd's stuff and framed us? Well, we're gonna play prank on her for revenge!" I tell Grover expecting him to jump at the chance.

Instead, he looks at me quizzically and questioningly. "I'm not doing this unless you have a plan that will prevent us from getting suspended or expelled. My friend once told me to always make an escape plan before carrying the activity, or in our case prank, out."

" When Nancy makes her peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich, we can replace the ketchup in the bottle with red bean paste!"

"So what's the escape plan? You got that figured out?" Grover asks me. I can tell that he's interested now.

"Simple! We just have to be at the scene and pretend to try and find out who did it! They'll never guess it was us!"

"Fine." Grover mumbles.

_AAAHHHHHHHH!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S A LINE BREAK!(Hysterical screaming continues)._

Grover and I are in the kitchen. We've been here for two hours, making red bean paste, emptying the ketchup, filling the ketchup bottle with the paste, and washing dishes. It's late in the night so none of the staff members are up.

_ The LINE BREAKS! THEY ARE INVADING! HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

Nancy emerges, holding her sandwich in her hand. She hasn't taken a bite but she's about to.

She bites the sandwich and chaos spreads like wildfire.

Nancy retches, grabbing her throat. She is gasping for air and she is turning redder y the second.

One of Nancy's friends go to call the nurse.

"Grover!" I whisper." Did you know Nancy was allergic to red beans?" Grover shakes his head vigorously, a look of concern etched onto his face.

"Who did this?" The headmaster's loud voice barks.

Not wanting anyone to get in trouble because of me, I raise my hand.

"It was me, sir. But I didn't know Nancy was allergic. Promise!" I tell the headmaster, my was quivering.

The headmaster's eyes narrow. "Next week is your trip to the museum. If anything bad, embarrassing, or even _ mildly entertaining_ happens on the trip then there's in-school suspension for you."

I shudder. Then I nod my head. Next week, I will be as good as I can be.

**A/N: How was that? PLEASE REVIEW! I've gotten over a 1000 views but just three reviews! I would really appreciate it.**

**Question: Who here watches Once Upon A Time?**

**If anyone reading this does, whose your favourite and least favourite character?**

**Insane PJO LOver 93**


End file.
